


Finally

by ChipperChemical



Series: Hermitcraft stuff [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Forbidden Love, M/M, My pen is clean, Requested, during the whole concorp vs sahara thing, i’ve never written Scarian but it’s nice, just a couple of guys being dudes, just... soft boys, m/m - Freeform, romeo and juliet but less death and more Disney, set in season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChipperChemical/pseuds/ChipperChemical
Summary: Grian and Scar have been dating for a while now; of course, no-one really knew about this, since they’d agreed to keep their relationship on the down-low.And also because they worked for the opposing capitalistic superpowers of the server and were practically dancing on a minefield.This is fine.[set in Season 6]
Relationships: Charles | Grian/GoodTimesWithScar
Series: Hermitcraft stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181648
Comments: 7
Kudos: 182





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested of me on Wattpad so you may enjoy this too

Iskall spread the large sheet of paper on the table, dumping a handful of colourful felt-tips next to it and sighing when Grian immediately grabbed a red pen and drew a line on Mumbo’s cheek. Taking a blue marker, Iskall wrote “ **CONCORP SABOTAGE** ” in block letters in the middle, drawing an oval around it and wonkily underlining it.

“Okay, we need plans. Plans to sabotage Concorp.” Iskall explained, squinting slightly at the glaring sun through the window in their meeting room.

“Oh, is that what this is about?” Mumbo asked, still trying to rub the pen from his face, to no avail, “I thought we were talking about profits?”

“We’ll have no profit with Concorp as our competition!” Iskall explained, throwing his arm out as emphasis, “Now, ideas!”

“How about we add more stock, and different items?” Mumbo suggested, taking the red pen from Grian (much to his dismay) and beginning to write neatly, “Since they have an absurd amount of shops.”

“See, that’s a good idea, but we need to be more offensive!” Iskall explained, turning to Grian excitedly, “You’re the prank master, c’mon!”

Tapping his finger, Grian stared at the table absently, feeling the other’s expectant stares burning into him and looking up. Taking a second to register what was happening, Grian‘s eyes drifted back down, his eyes dull and reluctant.

“I don’t know.. Maybe we could... Dump a bunch of redstone materials on their compound?” Grian shrugged, remembering the other day when Scar told him he was running low on observers, “Some observers? To— uh— warn them that we’re watching..?”

“Grian, are you feeling okay?” Mumbo asked concernedly, putting his hand closer to Grian as a kind of comfort, which Grian looked away at.

“Of course, yeah.. Just- tired.” Grian smiled weakly, looking back at him and Iskall, who both seemed worried, “I was busy making some additions to my base last night.”

“If you’re sure..” Iskall sent one last anxious glance to him, before turning back to the sheet, “The observers might be a good idea, as a ‘we’re watching you’ kind of thing, but it’s expensive.”

Grian zoned out for the rest of the meeting, letting the redstoners scheme and making small comments and suggestions on occasion. Though he’d love to contribute more to the discussion — especially since it was about pranks — he couldn’t bring himself to do any serious damage to Concorp’s business, especially with Scar as a founder. He knew that the others weren’t allowed to know about their relationship, but Scar was far better at hiding it than Grian, who only wanted to publicly show affection for his boyfriend without being accused of being a traitor to the Architechs.

“This is a good plan!” Iskall exclaimed, jerking Grian from his wistful thinking. Confused, he glanced at the sheet, noticing the mess of Iskall’s chicken-scratch and Mumbo’s cursive, his eyes drawn to a certain note, which was circled and underlined furiously: “PUT UP POSTERS TO BOYCOTT CONCORP AND PUT SAND IN THEIR COMPOUND”.

“Yup.” Grian agreed simply, just waiting to finally get back to his regular life.

“I agree! Well, that’s sorted.” Mumbo smiled, looking to his business partners, “Meeting over?”

“If no-one has anything else to bring up, then yeah!” Looking around, Iskall was silent for a few moments, before standing, “Perfect! Meeting dismissed.”

Grian wasn’t entirely sure when Iskall became the self-proclaimed leader of Sahara, but he wasn’t complaining as he pulled a stack of rockets from his pocket and soared out of the gaping hole in the wall (he would’ve fixed it a long time ago, but it proved to be a great exit, so he decided that sacrifices must be made). Flying in a familiar direction, Grian couldn’t help but grin when he noticed Scar’s island on the horizon.

Finally.

✎✐✎✎✐✎✎✐✎✎✐✎✎✐✎

Slumped in his chair, Scar stifled a sigh, eyes wandering around the grand room; he was trying to listen to Cub, he really was, but it had been a long day, and he was tired and bored out of his mind. Concorp profits had been high — as always — but now Cub was discussing Sahara and comparing sales and, to be frank, Scar was snoring already.

“Going by these statistics, we’re doing much better than Sahara, and should we continue to make profits at this rate, we’ll have riches for days!” Cub concluded, looking up at Scar to be met with a smile which didn’t quite reach the eyes.

“That’s great! Anything for a profit.” Scar recited, holding back yet another yawn as Cub’s eyes lit up. It’s not that he didn’t like these meetings — he loved running Concorp, and Cub was his best friend — but after a day like his, all he wanted was to snuggle up to his boyfriend and watch Disney movies.

“That’s the Concorp way.” Cub agreed, taking the book that he was scribbling statistics in from the table and setting it into his inventory, ”Speaking of, how many diamonds did we make from the crossbows?”

“Oh!” Scar remembered, rummaging in his pocket for a moment before pulling out just less than two stacks of diamonds, “They’ve been selling surprisingly quickly!”

“Fantastic!” Cub smiled, eyeing the diamonds, “We’ll have to restock those soon, I suppose!”

“Definitely.” Scar agreed, splitting the profits into equal halves and sending some Cub’s way, which he immediately pocketed, “Meeting over?”

“You seem very eager to leave today, Scar.” Cub commented, leaning forward slightly in his chair, a flicker of worry in his eyes, “Are you okay?”

“Hm? Yeah, I’m good!” Standing, Scar brushed himself down, tucking his chair in and glancing towards the door, “Just have a busy schedule today, s’all.”

“Oh, of course!” Cub smiled again, his worry melting, “Hurry along then! We’ll meet next Tuesday. Take care!”

Shouting an over-the-shoulder thanks, Scar sprinted to the door, bursting out excitedly and spreading his elytra, failing a few attempts before finally taking off into the sky, spamming rockets to get to his base.

Finally.

✎✐✎✎✐✎✎✐✎✎✐✎✎✐✎

“How was it?” Grian asked softly, chuckling from Scar’s clumsily-executed entrance, “Good day?”

“Better now that you’re here.” Scar grinned at the cliché phrase, swiftly unclipping his elytra and flinging it carelessly to the side, walking over to Grian and pulling him into a hug, pecking his cheek.

“Nerd.” Grian laughed, despite hugging Scar back happily, “Since you were totally wondering, my day was the worst _ever_!”

“Oh?” Scar entertained, walking behind Grian and sitting cross-legged on the couch, where Grian quickly followed and collapsed down beside him, “Do tell.”

“It was so boring!” Grian groaned, resting his head on Scar’s shoulder and relaxing when Scar started playing with his hair, “The boys were just talking about sabotaging you guys! I couldn’t get my mind off of you!”

“How about you share some of those Sahara secrets with me?” Scar giggled, twisting a strand of dirty blond hair around his index finger, “Since you love me so much.”

“They didn’t plan to do much.” Grian hummed, closing his eyes, “Just to boycott you guys, which probably won’t work, and put sand by the gates.”

“Despicable.” Scar joked, clenching his fist and shaking it menacingly, “We’ll get back at those diabolical villains!”

“Not the hero we want, but the hero we need.” Grian quipped, suddenly gasping and looking at Scar with twinkling eyes, “Are you Poultry Man?!”

“Ah, you caught me.” Scar conceded jokingly, holding his hands up in faux-surrender, “I was totally Poultry Man this entire time.”

“I knew there was something chicken-y about you!” Scar couldn’t hold his act together for much longer, cracking up laughing at Grian’s accusations. A smile creeping onto his own face, Grian watched as Scar laughed, how his eyes lit up with a childlike innocence before he closed them and how he went to cover his mouth with his hand as he laughed harder.

“The true identity of Poultry Man will remain a mystery.” Scar replied, finally calming himself down, despite still grinning cheesily.

“We’ll have to get Grian Holmes on the case.” Grian joked before they both settled into a comfortable silence, Scar reaching down to resume fiddling gently with Grian’s hair, causing the shorter to lean into the touch and rest his head on Scar’s shoulder. After a few moments, Grian piped up, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

“Like, I really, _really_ missed you. A lot.” Grian stretched his arms out either side of him, careful not to hit Scar, “This much.”

“Funny; that’s almost how much I love you!” Grinning, Scar laughed quietly at Grian’s reddened cheeks, getting a playful nudge back and a pouting boyfriend.

“No fair! I wasn’t expecting it!” Arms crossed, Grian stuck his tongue out childishly, looking away and huffing when Scar continued laughing.

“Adorable.” Scar cooed, cupping Grian’s head softly and turning it so that they were facing each other again. In the spur of the moment, Scar bent down and pecked Grian’s lips, about to lean back when Grian pulled him into a more secure kiss, holding it for a few seconds before pulling away and smirking.

“Payback.”

“Okay, okay, fine. Now we’re even.” Scar smiled, wrapping an arm around Grian as he leaned back against his boyfriend. The silence between them stretched once again, and Scar sighed contently, losing himself in his thoughts. After such a long day, he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of it with Grian; a well-deserved rest.

Finally.


End file.
